barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Picture Of Health
2001 January 1, 2001 (Demo Version) Part 1 to 53 * Part 1: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 4 Version) * Part 2: APOH - Chapter 1 * Part 3: It's a Great Day (1997 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 4: It's a Great Day (1997 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 5: APOH - Chapter 2 * Part 6: Oh How I Love Trees (1997 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 7: Oh How I Love Trees (1997 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 8: APOH - Chapter 3 * Part 9: Snacking on Healthy Food (1997 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 10: Snacking on Healthy Food (1997 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 11: APOH - Chapter 4 * Part 12: Laugh with Me (1997 Version) * Part 13: APOH - Chapter 5 * Part 14: Squishy Squashy Washy (1997 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 15: Squishy Squashy Washy (1997 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 16: APOH - Chapter 6 * Part 17: Growing (1997 Version) * Part 18: APOH - Chapter 7 * Part 19: The Doctor is a Friend of Mine (1997 Version) * Part 20: APOH - Chapter 8 * Part 21: I Used to Be Afraid (1997 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 22: I Used to Be Afraid (1997 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 23: APOH - Chapter 9 * Part 24: I Love You (1997 Version) * Part 25: APOH - Chapter 10 * Part 26: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 5 Version) * Part 27: APOF - Chapter 1 * Part 28: Being Together (1998 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 29: Being Together (1998 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 30: APOF - Chapter 2 * Part 31: The Airplane Song (1998 Version) * Part 32: APOF - Chapter 3 * Part 33: If All the Raindrops (1998 Version) * Part 34: APOF - Chapter 4 * Part 35: Please and Thank You (1998 Version) * Part 36: APOF - Chapter 5 * Part 37: Oh Where Oh Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone (1998 Version) * Part 38: APOF - Chapter 6 * Part 39: The Barney Bag (1998 Version) * Part 40: APOF - Chapter 7 * Part 41: Old King Cole (1998 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 42: Old King Cole (1998 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 43: APOF - Chapter 8 * Part 44: Mr Knickerbocker (1998 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 45: Mr Knickerbocker (1998 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 46: APOF - Chapter 9 * Part 47: I Put a Smile On (1998 Version) * Part 48: APOF - Chapter 10 * Part 49: I Love You (1998 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 50: I Love You (1998 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 51: APOF - Chapter 11 * Part 52: Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) * Part 53 and Final Part: Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)Is coming soon!!! Opening * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning * Barney & Friends Intro (Season 4 Version) * A Picture Of Health Title Card After the Show for Episode * Closing Program (A Picture Of Health) * Barney & Friends Intro (Season 5 Version) for Season 6 Audio * A Package Of Friendship Title Card Closing * Closing Program (A Package Of Friendship) * Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Notes * Not the Lyrick Studios Logo and Barney Home Video Logo is Opening * Closing for Video in Connecticut Public Television Logo and Lyrick Studios Logo * No Barney Says Segment and End Credits *Coming Up Next: Play Ball! & Ready, Set, Go! (Demo Version) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation